Parasite
by Iwyth
Summary: This story is based on a RP I'm in. I really wanted to write my own version of the story line so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a Role Play Game I'm in on IMVU. Theidea a basic stroy is an originalstory the leader of the group came up with. He is writting a proper story line but I wanted to write my own version. So here it is **

* * *

_A parasite lives in a close relationship with another organism, its host, and causes it harm. The parasite is dependent on its host for its life functions. For example, viruses are common parasites. The parasite has to be in its host to live, grow, and multiply.Parasites rarely kill their hosts._

There is an alien race called Parasite and they are what there name means. The parasite is a mechanical laval form like thing which can live in a varitity of beings but they usually choose the most advanced or the most atractive.When a Parasite takes a host it can do one of two things it can take the host with it's permission or it can just take the host. This practice causes friction between the Parasites, fights, battles, wars.There was one Parasite that caused a great war. Teodos.

Teodos believed that every being was made for hosts and the Parasite race should use them how they wish. He often locked his host inside it's own mind and ignored it. This killed the host so he had to move onto another before he became enfused with the body of his last. He wanted to rule the Parasites and force his ideas upon them. Ofcourse this brought a rebelion.

On the Parasites home planet was a race called Nagas. They have mainly snake features with some human extras. The top half of the body is human but with the scales of a snake. They have a snake tail which is differently defined for every being. these are the hosts the Parasite are using at this time.

I will start this story in the heat of he war. Teodos is preparing to go into the heat of the battle.

* * *

Teodos strides down the empty hall way of his castle. It was empty because everyone had been ordered to go out and fight, to defend his castle, to defend his son. This fact however was kept a secret from most, they knew of his wife but not of his son and all the Parasites who helped bring the child into the world were slaughtered.

Birth of a Parasite is again as it's name suggests. The Parasites take control of the host and have a child in the way that is usual to the host but due to the fact that the parasite is in control it inserts a Parasite lava into the early aged child. A Parasite is born with it's first host but the host will usually die within a year.

Teodos came to a large wooden door. He pushed it open. Inside were red ribbons and velvet draped everywhere. In the center of the room was a red velvet pillow with a gold trimming. On the pillow was an egg, larger then any bird egg. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He feels a hand on his shoulder. Teodos turns to see a beautiful female Nagas wearing gold plated armor.

"No," he said firmly in a cold tone.

"I want to fight," she replied.

"Your place is here," he replied harshly.

"I told you I want to fight, I want to help you," she replied.

"Rinkaiki," said Teodos softly as if he was a different person.

He pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Then help me by protecting my son," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

There were cheers from a large group of Nagas. One strong female Nagas stood in the middle of the group a samurai sword raised high. They were standing on a battle field it was soaked with blood and stained with bodies. There were metallic lava things on sticks which many people branded. In front of the group was a large castle.

"We have killed the Devils minions!" she cried.

All around cheered.

"Only the Devil remains!" she yelled.

Everyone cheered again

There was a large creek as the wooden door of the castle opened. In the door way stood a muscled Nagas, with large spikes on his tail.

"Speaking of the devil!" muttered a male Nagas next to the female in the middle.

There was a moment of silence, the only thing that could be heard was the wind rattling through their ears like bones.

"The wind of death," said Teodos coldly, "Looks like your all gonna die!"

He charged at the group. With a sweep of his tail several were thrown aside like rag dolls. He pulled out a large sword and began to thrust it towards a Naga but it was blocked by a samurai swords, frost went up the sword and froze the large sword.

"Oh contrare I believe it is you that will die." said the female who had blocked it. It was the one who had stood in the middle of the group.

"Thunde," said Teodos slyly.

"The one and only." she said grinning.

They pulled away from each other. Teodos' sword began to heat up and the ice on it melted.

"Fire again ice," said the Nagas that had spoke earlier, "Need help?"

"You can't fight fire with fire, stay out of this Crimson," said Thunde as she charged at Teodos.

"There she goes again with the hole fortune cookie stuff," said Crimson.

He put his hands on his head and turned around just catching the two parry again.

"Why couldn't you have just said Pyromancers can't fight Pyromancer's!" Crimson yelled at her.

She skidded back to where he was.

"Because that would be boring!" she said with a grin on her face.

Thunde charges at Teodos again but instead of Tedos using his sword he swipes her with his tail. she goes flying back into a group of Nagas. Crimson gave a heavy sigh and pulled two small blades from his back. Teodos raised his sword and brought it down. Crimson held it still with his blades. Teodos gave an evil grin and knocked Crimson over with his tail. Crimson fell onto his back an his swords went flying and stuck into the ground behind him.

Teodos gave an evil laugh as Crimson looked back at his sword. Toedos raised hi sword up again but stopped in mid-swing. A blade stuck threw his chest. He dropped his sword and fell forward, crimson scrabbled away just before Teodos hit the ground. Thunde was standing behind him.

"You should know Teodos I don't stay down for long."

He looked towards the castle and strained to reach to it as if he could hold it in his hands.

"My Angels," he strained to whisper before going limp.

A mechanical lava crawled away from the body. Crimson grabbed one of hi swords. "No you don't." he stabbed the bug and it went limp.

Thunde held out her hand, Crimson took it stood up.

"Nice job," he said.

Thunde put her foot on the bodies back and pulled out the sword.

"It was a team effort," she said wiping the blood off her sword on a piece of cloth, "What did he mean by my little angels?"

Something came to Crimson as he realized something, "Rin..." he breathed.

"Ofcourse, that bloody betrayer, she'll be in the castle, common," Thunde began walking towards the castle.

"Dam," hissed Crimson.


	2. Important Notice for all readers

**This is an important notice to all who wish to read more of Parasite.**

I have currently changed my fanfiction account so I am now sharing one with my mate Shinigami(_known as DevilS on fanfiction_).

Our new account name is **TheGundamGirls** and I will post parasite there with **BRAND NEW CHAPTERS!** to make up for the inconvience.

There will also be **BRAND NEW STORIES** for you to read :D and some joint stories!

See ya there ;) X-Akkiko-X (a.k.a Iwyth)


End file.
